La ciudad de la furia
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Luego del final de todas las cosas, Royal Woods se ha convertido en una ciudad en la que gobierna el más fuerte. Entre las ruinas de aquella ciudad se encuentra alguien que sigue un camino en el que la justicia se confunde con la venganza, con consecuencias que pueden costar más de lo que piensa. Dedicado a Montana Hatzune.


**Hola a todos. Para empezar, disculpen mi desaparición prolongada. Lo que pasa es que estos meses estuve llevando un curso para obtener mi licensiatura, lo que significo volver a la universidad y a los estudios, lo cual me quito mucho tiempo. La buena noticia, es que lo logre y ahora soy licenciado, aunque esa etapa de inactividad hizo que me costara recuperar el ritmo al momento de escribir.**

**Dejando todo eso de lado, aquí les traigo un one-shot que espero les guste, el cual va dedicado para mi buen amigo Montana Hatzune. Espero les guste y reconozcan algunas de las referencias, entre ellas la canción de la cual tomo el título.**

**Ahora sí, comencemos**

**The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

**La ciudad de la furia**

La noche era como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Royal Woods o mejor dicho en lo que quedaba de esta, el cielo nocturno estaba totalmente iluminado por las estrellas y de la luna brillaba como si quisiera hacerle la competencia al Sol, con la Luna y las estrellas como único intento de vencer a la oscuridad en aquellas noches de otoño, era el momento perfecto para que uno pudiera salir sin ser visto.

Cruzo la calle como si fuera un fantasma teniendo cuidado de no atraer la atención de quienes no quería, no habían muchas personas ahora pero las que quedaban eran peores que los lobos y perros asilvestrados que a esa hora cazaban, por lo menos eso era lo único de lo que debía preocuparse en las noches, eso y tropezarse con algún hoyo, escombro o trampa cazabobos. En el día lo peor que quedaba de la humanidad y los dinosaurios campaban a sus anchas.

Él estaba vestido con un abrigo anaranjado, unos pantalones negros y estaba armado con un arco, un carcaj lleno de flechas en la espalda y un cuchillo, la ciudad tenía muchos lugares interesante, pero este solo tenía un objetivo al cual llegar, el cual era un faro en toda esa ciudad apagada pues quienes vivían ahí no querían esconderse sino todo lo contrario y ese era un error que les estaba a punto de costar.

Frente a el había un edificio totalmente iluminado y del cual salió una gran cantidad de ruido producto de una de las tantas fiestas que se celebraban en aquel lugar, el sitio era su antigua escuela cosa que lo enfurecía aún más.

La antigua escuela primaria, un lugar que él había dejado hacia cinco años y cuyos recuerdos de esa época eran un gran contraste con lo que era Royal Woods ahora, una ciudad pasada por fuego, lluvia y otros eventos meteorológicos, pero de la destrucción la naturaleza hizo su parte y recupero lo que era suyo, las plantas crecieron en las grietas y se abrieron paso por los edificios derrumbando varios de ellos, otros se convirtieron en nidos de diversas aves y en casas de animales del bosque y del zoológico. Prácticamente un paraíso en la tierra que ocultaba a diversas ratas y esas eran de las peores.

\- Cuidado con esa caja, el jefe quiere que su dotación este intacta.

\- El jefe siempre recibe la mejor para él y sus chicas, nosotros solo tenemos lo que queda y la que peor sabe.

\- Así es la vida ahora, nosotros solo la llevamos de un lado a otro.

\- Sí. Pero no tiene que saber cuánto era todo el cargamento.

\- Es verdad, guarda un par de botellas, ya las probaremos cuando termine mi ronda.

En la entrada había tres hombres armados con rifles automáticos y dos granadas cada uno, uno de ellos llevaba una caja con botellas de cerveza artesanal al interior del edificio, los otros se quedaron en la puerta del lugar a hacer vigilancia al lado de una fogata que los ayudaba a calentarse, tan atraídos estaban por el fuego que no vieron las flechas que acertaron en las cabezas de cada uno.

Se acercó a los caídos y tomo las municiones y las granadas, las guardo en los bolsillos de su abrigo y entro al edificio buscando el lugar en dónde se encontraba su objetivo.

Avanzo por lo el lugar que alguna vez fue su escuela con una flecha en el arco y una determinación que no tenía desde hacía mucho, el primer piso estaba prácticamente vacío la mayoría de sus enemigos estaban en los pisos superiores, todos ellos armados y con ganas de gastar sus balas en él desde hacía mucho, pero su intuición le decía que a quien buscaba no estaba en esa parte.

Giro en una esquina y se dio de cara contra uno de los ocupantes.

\- ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?! – grito apuntándolo con su arco.

\- ¡Jodete! ¡Este es mi mundo imitador!

En lugar de dar respuesta aquel hombre lo que hizo fue tratar de dispararle con la escopeta que llevaba ganándose una flecha en el hombro que lo hizo gritar para luego ser derribado por un golpe del arco en las piernas y tener frente a él una punta de flecha en el rostro. Para la suerte del arquero, la música era más fuerte que los gritos de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Dime donde lo tienen!

\- ¡En el sótano… está en el sótano!

Justo como él lo había pensado.

\- Gracias – dijo para luego dispararle entre los ojos y quitarle la flecha en el hombro solo para ser visto por otro sujeto que al verlo apunto con su arma y jalo en gatillo justo cuando recibía una flecha, errando los tiros pero con eso fue suficiente para alertar a todo el edificio.

En lo que alguna vez fue un aula de clases estaba sentado un hombre de cabello rubio con lentes de sol con ropas y botas negras, frente a él, había una espada de acero negro que estaba sobre una mesa, a cada uno de sus lados estaba una chica a la cual tomaba de la cintura y a su alrededor una gran cantidad de hombres que estaban tomando y jugando cartas. El nombre de aquel tipo, era Dominic Brentwood, el autoproclamado "Señor de Royal Woods".

Otro que estaba ahí, era un individuo vestido con una armadura celeste y gris desgastada, la cual tenía unos adornos hechos de oro, tenía el cabello marrón y como arma llevaba una cimitarra y un escudo en el brazo izquierdo con los mismos colores que su armadura, al igual que el "Señor" este también tenía su propia gente con él, todos ellos con armaduras del mismo color que este, salvo por los adornos de oro, su nombre hacia mucho que estaba olvidado, pero todos lo llamaban Ánsar.

Para ellos era otra noche de juegos y diversión, hasta que los disparos del hombre al que le disparo Lincoln alertaron a todos.

\- ¡Un intruso! ¡Vamos a matarlo! – grito Brentwood tomando su espada y un rifle que estaba colgado en la pared.

De improviso todos los que estaban en aquel antiguo salón de clases dejaron las cartas, las bebidas y las mujeres para tomar sus armas y seguir a su jefe mientras que otros se les unían en el proceso.

\- ¡Nosotros también vamos con ellos! - grito Ánsar.

Cerca de una treintena de hombres armados con hachas, mazas, machetes, espadas, cuchillos, rifles y pistolas salieron en búsqueda de Lincoln.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito el arquero mientras se culpaba de su ineptitud a la par que corría hacia donde le habían indicado.

Mientras intentaba llegar al sótano vio a otros sujetos que también lo estaban buscando, los cuales simplemente evito escondiéndose en las aulas y dejando que siguieran de largo.

\- ¡Es Matador! ¡Estoy seguro que es el!

\- Ojala que sea ese tonto, llevamos semanas tras él, de seguro que quiso un encuentro anticipado.

\- Yo apuesto a que es uno de esos Loud.

\- No creo, ninguno de ellos sería tan idiota para meterse solo en este lugar.

\- Se atrevieron a atacar a nuestros grupos, eso demuestra que están locos.

\- Si es así entonces ojala que sea la de los lentes de sol, daría lo que fuera por pasar un rato con ella.

\- ¿En serio? Yo preferiría a la de la flor rosa, seguro que se sabe alguna que sabe usar su boca para otra cosa además de contar esos chistes.

Tenía ganas de salir y llenarlos de flechas por atreverse a decir aquello de sus hermanas, pero por más ganas que tenia de hacerlo lo importante ahí era la misión por lo que una vez que se alejaron estos, salió de su escondite y se fue directo al sótano.

Al llegar habían dos hombre vigilando a alguien que estaba amarrado a una silla, este había sido golpeado y torturado con electricidad con el objetivo de sacarle información valiosa, una que al parecer no había sido revelada.

\- ¿Qué pasa haya arriba? – pregunto uno para luego recibir una flecha en el cuello mientras su compañero recibía una en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué…qué pasa? – dijo el prisionero.

\- Pasa que vengo a rescatarte Clyde – dijo mientras cortaba las sogas.

\- Lincoln… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte – dijo Clyde tratando de recuperar la conciencia – te juro que no les dije nada, preferiría morir antes de revelar en donde estamos.

\- No necesitamos llegar a eso amigo – dijo Lincoln mientras cortaba las cuerdas que lo amarraban.

\- Te ayudare en cuanto tome un respiro.

\- No tenemos ese tiempo – dijo poniéndolo de pie – tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya.

Clyde se levantó y busco algo por todas partes siendo una maza y un escudo azur y oro lo que estaba buscando, salió junto con Lincoln no sin antes tomar una pistola de uno de los caídos y las municiones de este. Salieron del sótano siendo recibidos por sus adversarios quienes les dispararon pero cuyas balas no surtieron efecto en el escudo de Clyde, Lincoln aprovecho para dispararles sus flechas, acabando con dos enemigos y siendo un tercero eliminado por Clyde quien le rompió la cabeza de un mazazo, con aquellos fuera de su camino solo les quedo llegar a la puerta principal y salir corriendo a la calle.

Tan pronto lograron salir se dirigieron hacia una de las calles en ruinas tratando de pasar por los autos abandonados esperando que estos les ayudaran a formar una especie de barrera que retrasara a sus perseguidores, los cuales salieron con linternas y antorchas dividiéndose en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Deprisa Clyde tenemos que perderlos!

\- Pero si no estamos tan lejos de la base.

\- ¡No podemos llevarlos ahí o pondríamos en peligro a todos!

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

\- Seguir corriendo, solo seguir corriendo.

Un grupo corriendo disparando tanto flechas como balas a sus enemigos

\- ¡Tenemos que atraparlos Ánsar! ¡Esos intentos de Guardianes van a pagar caro por meterse en mi casa! – gritaba el sujeto de los lentes de sol.

\- Descuida Brentwood, esos malditos se mueren esta noche.

En otro lado de la ciudad, más exactamente en la azotea de un edificio se encontraban dos personas, un adulto de unos sesenta años vestido con un suéter verde desgastado y unos pantalones blancos, el cual tenía el cabello canoso pero que se notaba que en el pasado fue castaño, y una joven adulta de unos dieciocho años vestida con un abrigo rojo y unos pantalones negros que tenía el cabello marrón corto.

El primero estaba armado con un arco y varias flechas, mientras que la segunda cargaba una ballesta y una cimitarra en su cinturón, así como un escudo gules en su espalda.

El arquero observaba con unos binoculares de visión nocturna los alrededores buscando alguna novedad, pero luego miro a su compañera y dejar de vigilar para iniciar una conversación con ella.

\- ¿Preocupado por él, verdad?

\- Para nada, ese tonto sabio a lo que se atenía si se le daba por buscar a Clyde solo, le dijimos que íbamos a organizar una partida para rescatarlo, solo que se nos adelantó. Por mí puede cuidarse solo.

\- Por favor, Lynn. Sé que estas preocupada por Lincoln, más que el resto de tus hermanas.

\- ¡No es cierto! – dijo queriendo cortar con el tema – mira Ajani, sé que piensas que Lincoln y yo somos muy unidos y todo eso, pero…

\- ¿Qué pienso eso? Por favor, se nota a leguas que ustedes son la pareja más unida en toda la base, algunos funcionan bien al momento de trabajar en grupos debido a la costumbre, otros como es el caso de mis hijos y el de ustedes, porque son hermanos y se conocen de toda la vida, pero incluso entre hermanos hay quienes funcionan mejor los unos con los otros y tú y Lincoln se llevan el premio.

\- Es simple trabajo bien coordinado, aunque tampoco pienses que solo puedo trabajar con él, también puedo hacerlo con Lucy, Leónidas y contigo.

\- ¿Entonces porque te molestas cuando Lori lo manda a explorar junto con su novia?

\- ¡Ronnie Anne no es su novia!

Aquellas preguntas habían sido un anzuelo, uno al que Lynn había como si de un atún se tratara sin percatarse de que la carnada estaba bien amarrada a un hilo de pesca, del cual Ajani tiro en cuanto sintió que la ex deportista había picado.

\- Bueno… no todavía, algún día lo será, pero por ahora…

Lynn intentaba arreglarla pero ya estaba en el aire y sus palabras ya no iban a servir de nada, Ajani había vivido mucho tiempo y sabía de sobra que esta no estaba viendo a su hermano con el cristal correcto.

El papel de Ajani dentro del grupo era variado y el de psicólogo, consejero y persona con la cual hablar en esos momentos en los que uno tenía que decir mucho era uno de sus favoritos, pero sabía que en ciertas ocasiones era mejor no jalar tanto del hilo de pesca, por lo que tras ver lo que quería de Lynn simplemente la soltó y dejo que se fuera nadando, así que retomo la conversación pero esta vez le dio un cambio de dirección.

\- Quizás, por ahora su atención está en el aquí y el ahora, por lo cual estamos teniendo esta conversación – dijo Ajani aceptando seguirle el juego a Lynn – vamos Loud, puedo ver claramente que te importa y sé que te molesta no poder ayudarlo, es por eso que estas molesta con él, no porque se haya ido, sino porque no pudiste acompañarlo.

\- Estoy molesta y preocupada, porque está en juego la supervivencia de todos nosotros, se llevaron a Clyde con vida por culpa de algo que el tonto de mi hermano quiso hacer por iniciativa propia, nadie lo mando a atacar a Brentwood.

\- En eso coincido contigo – dijo Ajani dándole la razón – pero debes entender que él ha hecho de las perdidas un peso mayor en él que en el resto.

\- ¡Jamás lo culpamos por eso!

\- Lo sabemos, pero hay perdidas que duelen más en uno que en otro y según se, el creció con los ideales de varios héroes.

\- Héroes que ya no están – dijo Lynn dando un suspiro - tienes razón, yo también quiero estar con él ahí afuera, pero Lori me prohibió expresamente que fuera tras él y te puso a cargo de mi para que no me escapara durante la guardia.

\- Y pienso cumplir ese papel Lynn, tú hermana mayor puede parecer una dictadora, pero quiere el bien para todos y yo, no quiero desobedecerla, además de que no creo que Lincoln hubiera querido que lo ayudaran ustedes, ya perdió mucho, no quiere una marca que represente a una de ustedes, si él va solo a rescatar a Clyde, es porque tú y las demás les importan mucho más que su propia vida.

Aquellas palabras calmaron a Lynn y pudo ver que había acertado nuevamente, de todo el grupo, esta era su favorita pues la conocía desde que se encontraron en un parque luego de que la deportista perdiera un juego y le echara la culpa a todo su equipo, en parte le recordaba a él cuando todavía era un deportista de talla olímpica.

\- Lo sé, solo nos queda esperar a que su tonto plan funcione y vuelva sano y salvo con Clyde.

De repente se escuchó una explosión cercana seguida de una ráfaga de balas provenientes de varios tipos de armas, Lynn tomo los binoculares de Ajani y observo al único punto luminoso de aquella ciudad y vio a lo lejos una serie de destellos que provenían de este.

\- ¡Ese de ahí es Lincoln! – dijo Lynn corriendo a las escaleras,

\- Quieta ahí – dijo Ajani sujetándola.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquila, ya tengo a alguien vigilándolos

Lincoln y Clyde corrían por entre las calles en ruinas devolviendo los disparos y tratando de acertar en alguno de sus perseguidores, tras correr vieron un grupo de separadores de concreto que habían sido abandonados en medio de la calle, un par de ellos estaba en pie por lo que de un salto se pusieron tras este y comenzaron a devolver el fuego con mejor precisión, el problema era que ha Clyde se le estaba acabando la munición y a Lincoln no lo dejaban asomarse tanto para lanzar sus flechas.

\- ¡Vamos por ellos! ¡Los tenemos rodeados! – dijeron los hombres de Ánsar quienes se lanzaron corriendo espadas hacia ellos, solo para ser abatidos por Lincoln.

\- Tus hombres son unos tontos Ánsar – dijo Brentwood

\- Oye, ya no son lo que eran, perdí a la mayoría de ellos peleando contra…

\- Deja de hablar y dispárales.

El enfrentamiento siguió de la misma forma pero era obvio que la ventaja pronto la tendrían sus enemigos, por lo que Lincoln intentaba acertar en alguno de los líderes.

\- ¿En serio usas flechas en un tiroteo? – dijo Brentwood – de seguro no le caes bien a nadie por eso.

\- ¡Tú cállate! – le contesto Lincoln.

\- Solo ríndanse y dígannos en donde esta sus base.

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Oigan les tengo una propuesta, el que mate al otro podrá irse en paz y le prometemos que no le haremos nada – dijo Ánsar.

\- ¿Si sabes que eso no va a pasar?

\- Oye, uno puede soñar de vez en cuando.

La respuesta fue una flecha que paso por entre los dos y la respuesta a esto fue que el fuego se intensifico sobre Lincoln y Clyde.

\- Ya estoy cansado de esto. ¡Gente, prepárense para caerles encima! – ordeno Brentwood.

\- Soldados ustedes ataquen por los francos, no dejen que tengan un respiro ni que puedan escapar – dijo Ánsar.

\- ¿Estás listo amigo? Vamos a derrotar a estos dos como lo hacíamos en los videojuegos – dijo Lincoln preparando su arco.

\- Lo estoy Lincoln, tú encárgate de la mitad de la izquierda y yo venzo a los de la derecha – dijo Clyde cambiando el cargador.

Tal como lo habían planificado aquellos dos líderes, sus hombres avanzaron disparando, pero no llegaron ni a la mitad del camino cuando una granada que cayó de uno de las azoteas exploto en medio de ellos volándolos en pedazos.

\- ¡¿De dónde vino eso?! – grito Brentwood.

\- ¡De arriba! ¡Abran fuego sobre esos pisos! – ordeno Ánsar.

Sus hombres quienes dispararon sin siquiera ver a quien le disparaban solo para recibir una ráfaga de disparos de una silueta negra que cruzo corriendo.

\- Creo que ya sé quién es – dijo Clyde emocionado.

\- ¡Sal y pelea como un hombre cobarde! – grito Ánsar.

\- ¿Para qué te vuelva a vencer? Con gusto, aquí me tienes amigo.

Quien apareció fue un individuo estaba vestido de negro, con el cabello castaño corto y que llevaba un sable en su mano derecha y un capote de torero negro en la izquierda.

\- Matador. Al fin nos conocemos – dijo Brentwood.

\- Pues será debut y despedida entonces – respondió.

Matador se lanzó corriendo hacia Brentwood y Ánsar, unos cuantos de sus hombres fueron hacia el para enfrentarlo, pero Matador hizo honor a su nombre y usando su capote para golpear e incluso amarrar a sus adversarios y atraerlos hacia él para rematarlos con su sable demostró que sus habilidades para las corridas de toros todavía le servían al momento de moverse con rapidez y tras quitarse de encima a varios enemigos se enfrentó a Brentwood y Ánsar, momento que fue aprovechado por Lincoln y Clyde quienes con maza y arco en la mano salieron de su posición y empezaron a luchar sin miedo contra sus oponentes.

Uno tras otros los hombres de Ánsar, como los de Brentwood los cuales se hacían llamar Los Buitres fueron cayendo mientras sus líderes pronto demostraron que no tenían ni la habilidad ni la experiencia para hacer frente a Matador quien detenía sus ataques con suma facilidad.

Pronto la balanza se inclinó de un lado y tanto Brentwood como Ánsar se vieron obligados a escapar al ver la gran cantidad de hombres perdidos y de que su posibilidad de ganarle a aquel personaje era imposible.

\- ¡Ganamos! – dijeron Lincoln y Clyde emocionados.

\- Solo tuvieron suerte, de no ser por mí los dos estarían muertos ahora.

\- Vamos amigo, teníamos dominada la situación – dijo Clyde.

\- No soy su amigo y les pediría que dejen de meterse con quienes no puedan.

\- Tranquilo, pensé que Los Guardianes eran más amistosos – dijo Lincoln.

\- No soy uno de ellos, tampoco pertenecí a alguno de los cinco grupos que los formaban.

\- Mira, lo importante es que ganamos.

\- Por ahora, Los Buitres son más numerosos de lo que piensan y Ánsar no es el único que entra en la ciudad de cuando en cuando, si quieren que su bunker se mantenga a salvo les recomiendo discreción.

\- ¿Cómo…? – intento decir Clyde antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Son un grupo notable, por lo que agradezcan que solo yo sé esa información. Como sea será mejor que se vayan ya, los lobos y cosas peores aman devorar los cuerpos recién caídos – dijo para luego marcharse.

\- Ni siquiera se despidió – dijo Clyde.

\- Olvídalo, vayamos con los demás para que te atiendan.

El bunker, era en realidad un antiguo refugio presidencial que databa de la época de la guerra fría, este estaba debajo del parque de la ciudad, este era lo suficientemente grande para poder albergar a toda la gente que los Loud y sus amigos iban rescatando.

\- No creo que estén muy felices de vernos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Para mí eso no es tan malo considerando lo que pasamos – dijo Clyde.

\- Aquí llegan.

Quienes aparecieron fueron Lori y Lynn quienes los sujetaron contra las paredes con mucha violencia

\- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! – grito Lori quien tenía sujetado a su hermano.

\- ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada! ¡Literalmente todas te dijimos que no hicieras nada, que entre todos salvaríamos a Clyde! – grito Lynn.

\- Eso suena muy amable de su parte – dijo Clyde quien era sujetado por la ex deportista.

\- Y yo dije que iba a hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

\- ¿Es qué no aprendes nada Lincoln?

\- Solo termina con esto Lori.

\- Ya suéltalo Lynn – dijo Lori manteniendo la seriedad.

\- Como digas – dijo soltando a Clyde quien se desplomo en el suelo.

\- Alguna de ustedes podría ayudar a Clyde, ha pasado por mucho.

\- De hecho el suelo está bastante cómodo – dijo este.

\- Lincoln ayúdame a llevarlo con Jordán para que lo atienda – dijo levantándolo.

\- Gracias Lori.

\- Ni me lo agradezcas, tú también ve a la enfermería Lincoln, y por cierto las demás y yo tenemos literalmente una charla pendiente contigo.

Uno de los tantos depósitos de aquel bunker fue el lugar de encuentro de Lori y Ajani, quienes tenían una charla pendiente entre los dos, una relacionada a dos de los hermanos de la gran jefa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues es difícil de decirlo, así que te daré dos opciones, puedes elegir que te diga la verdad o que te de la versión políticamente correcta – sugirió el arquero.

\- Me quedo con la verdad aunque sé que será difícil.

\- Pues Lynn si está enamorada de tú hermana menor.

\- Lo que me temía – dijo con algo de frustración - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

\- Lo deduje de varias charlas anteriores y de analizar su comportamiento cuando se tocaba el tema de que él estuviera con Ronnie Anne.

\- Ellos siempre han sido muy unidos y ahora…

\- Lo son más, por otro lado quizás se le pase, podrías ponerla a trabajar con algún otro chico de aquí, muchos son capaces de poner sus habilidades a la altura de las de Lynn.

\- Lo hare.

\- Ese consejo también va para ti. Aun eres joven, puedes encontrar a alguien.

\- No gracias, ya encontré al amor de mi vida y no voy a buscarle reemplazo alguno.

\- No lo estarías remplazando.

\- Para mi si.

Una hora después en un cuarto de enfermería con varias camas se encontraba Lincoln junto con Clyde quien estaba echando en una mientras se recuperaba de su experiencia pasada. La cosa estaba bastante tranquila pues el joven McBride, era el único que requería de atención, calma que se apagó cuando entro Lori seguida de sus hermanas Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, así como de Ronnie Anne, Zack y Stella, los amigos de ambos chicos.

\- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes muy seriamente – dijo Lori.

\- Vamos hermana, ya déjalos en paz – intervino Luna.

\- Gracias Luna – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ahórrate esas gracias. Te dijimos que iríamos todos – dijo Luan.

\- Te dijimos que no atacaras a nadie a menos que, literalmente lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente – dijo Lori.

\- Y yo les dije que haría todo lo posible para salvar a los amigos que me quedan.

\- Eso es muy amable de tú parte patético, pero no queremos que te mates por nosotros – dijo Ronnie Anne con seriedad.

\- Es cierto Linky, no sabríamos que hacer si nos abandonas – dijo Leni.

\- Aquí tenemos reglas y esas reglas…

\- ¡No sirven para nada más que ocultarnos! – grito Lincoln interrumpiendo a Lori – desde que todo esto empezó, no hemos hecho otra cosa que vivir como unos cobardes. ¿Qué acaso todos ustedes eligieron rendirse?

\- Elegimos la opción inteligente – dijo Luan.

\- Pudiste morir el día de hoy – dijo Lincoln.

\- Nada de eso iba a pasar.

\- Porque yo le pedí a Matador que los ayudara – dijo Ajani entrando al cuarto – Yo estoy en contacto con él desde hace un tiempo y le pedí que los ayudara en caso de emergencia y vaya que lo fue.

\- Pues hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiéramos tenido desde el principio hubiera sido mejor.

\- ¡Ya basta! – grito Lori - ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?!

\- ¡Dejar de esperar a que regresen Los Guardianes! ¡Dejar de esperar a que alguien baje del cielo y arregle esto! ¡Dejar de vivir en este lugar mientras que nuestra ciudad se pierde!

\- Hijo escucha, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte y dejar ese camino.

\- ¿Qué camino es ese?

\- Uno de venganza nada más, lo que buscas es ir tras aquellos que te hicieron daño a ti y a los demás. Pero déjame decirte algo, ese es un camino que no te llevara a ningun tipo de vida – dijo Ajani.

\- Deja esa basura para las galletas de la fortuna. Sea justicia o venganza eso ya no importa en este mundo, eso es todo lo que quiero hacer.

\- Pues eso no traerá de regreso a nuestros padres – dijo Lori.

\- A nuestros abuelos.

\- A Chunk.

\- A Liam.

\- A Bobby.

Esas fueron los nombres que mencionaron Leni, Luna, Zack y Ronnie Anne respectivamente, Lincoln sintió un dolor en el pecho al escucharlos nuevamente sobre todo al recordar cómo habían partido.

\- Lo sé, sé que ya no están aquí, por eso es que siempre los recuerdo – dijo Lincoln remangándose ambas mangas y mostrándoles su brazos con una serie de cicatrices, las cuales representaban a los caídos.

\- Ellos murieron por nosotros al igual que mis padres – dijo Clyde quien se sentó en la cama – pero es por eso que debemos sobrevivir.

\- Clyde sobrevivir no es algo – dijo Lincoln.

\- En eso te equivocas – dijo Leni.

Todos se quedaron mirándola pues esta era la primera vez que decía algo con respecto a todo eso.

\- Sobrevivir es lo mejor que podemos hacer, vivir cada día usando lo que nos enseñaron, no viendo unas marcas que pensamos que nos ayudaran a recodarlos. Créeme, no hay un solo día en que parte de mí no quiera hacer lo mismo que tú quieres hacer, pero ni nuestros padres ni nuestros amigos hubieran querido que nosotros nos matemos solo para vengarlos.

Quieres hacer algo, ayuda a quienes están aquí, ayuda a quienes están en peligro haya afuera en donde están todos esos monstruos pero por favor, no pienses en que si mueres vas a traerlos de regreso, porque no va a pasar, solo harás que vivir sea mucho más difícil para nosotras.

Lo que siguió a sus palabras fue silencio, silencio que rompió el mismo Lincoln.

\- Lo siento. La verdad no pensé en ustedes, siempre me vi como el que era el que debía darlo todo por los demás incluso cuando todo en el mundo estaba bien.

\- Eso es parte de tú forma de ser Lincoln, nunca cambies eso, pero tampoco lo lleves al extremo – dijo Lori bajándole las mangas a Lincoln – en este mundo ahora hay dos elecciones de lo que puedes hacer, mantenerse ocupado viviendo, o mantenerse ocupado muriendo.

\- Quizás pensaste que la justicia o mejor dicho la venganza era el camino correcto. Pero solo necesitas recordar dos palabras claves – dijo Leni – una de ellas es unión

\- ¿La otra?

\- Esperanza. La esperanza es algo bueno, quizás lo mejor de todo y las cosas buenas no mueren.

**Y así queridos lectores termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado. La verdad es que tengo planeado un fic así pero de varios capítulos en el cual pienso poner lo mejor de este como de Tierra de sombras.**

**Por otro lado, quiero decirles que ahora que he recuperado el ritmo volveré con mis fics de siempre, empezando por terminar con Alas al vuelo.**

**Les agradezco su atención y el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
